FRIENDSHIP...Meeting The Girls 2
by Oleanna
Summary: Sequel To Evelyn Meeting UP WITH SOME OLD Friends...PLEASE REVIEW...
1. Default Chapter

Friendship…Reactions…Plans  
  
Author: Kat  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Note: if you stumbled across this fic and have no idea what is going on just go have a look at…Meeting The Girls…which is the prequel to this sequel :) PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
  
As Evelyn and Rick continued to kiss, the girls continued to stare at them open mouthed. They could not believe that she was actually kissing a man in the streets. Kissing him passionately. That was just not the Evelyn that they had known. Before she was even embarrassed to have people know that she was someone's sweetheart. Another thing they could not believe was that the man she was kissing was actually gorgeous, who from what he said he made him her husband.  
  
"Oh sorry. I guess we can get carried away sometimes," said Evelyn as she parted from Rick.  
  
"Yes, we can see that," said Jilly looking at Helena.  
  
All the girls giggled inwardly. It was good to see someone make an ass of Helena, especially that it had been Evelyn, who in the past had been the one to get most of Helena's embarrassing and negative remarks.  
  
"So where did you two meet? Does he have a name? And Evelyn how did you manage to snag him? Don't tell me she paid you. Come on that would just be low," said Helena trying to seem untouched by what had just happened.  
  
At this remark, Rick just looked at her and gave her the same smile he had given Benny right before he threw him overboard, he would have done the same to her but had to rethink it. The reasons being: first they were not on a boat, second she was Evelyn's friend or supposed friend, and third she was a woman.  
  
"Shut up Helena. I would see you doing that," said Jilly.  
  
"Would never!!!," replied Helena.  
  
"Oh, so you're telling me that the boy that you brought with you to Prom was not some out of work actor that your father paid for because you couldn't get a date," replied Jilly.  
  
"That is not true. He was my father's friend's son. I was obliged to take him. Anyways, it is none of your business," said she angered.  
  
"Alright you two just cut it out…" said Evelyn.  
  
"And I thought I had weird friends, no offence ladies," said Rick.  
  
"Not funny!!! Anyways, ladies this is my husband Rick O'Connell…Rick, this are Melissa, Jilly, Laura and Helena."  
  
"Nice to meet you ladies," said Rick giving them his flirty grin.  
  
After greeting Rick, they soon began taking their leave of the couple because they had some more shopping to do, and also because Rick and Evelyn had to go somewhere.  
  
"We must get together again, soon. Tell me, what are the two of you doing tonight?"  
  
"Us? Well, I guess nothing really. Why?"  
  
"I was planning to have a get together, and now that your back, it is the perfect excuse. So you must come. I will have the whole gang there. Alright, so it's a deal. Be at my place at around 8pm. Oh, and don't forget to bring Jonathan, we don't want to leave out the entertainment. I mean he will entertain us with his story telling abilities," without getting an answer the Helena had already started making mental plans of the evening."  
  
"Ok…I guess we will be there," answered Evelyn feeling weird about the whole situation. Helena was not one to continue a friendship with someone that had made her look bad in front of others, even if it had been unintentionally.  
  
The group parted and the girls continued to giggle about the meeting with their old friend.  
  
"I am so happy for her," said Melissa.  
  
"Me too, she seems so happy and he does too. Oh it's so romantic. Did you see the way he looked at her," said Jilly  
  
"Oh, shut up the both of you. I bet you those two are just faking. She probably did pay him. I mean how in a hundred years was that nerd able to get a man like that. There is no explanation for it. And don't worry I will find out," said Helena with a devilish look.  
  
"Helena…Helena, what are you planning?" asked Melissa  
  
"You think I am stupid enough to tell you. My, how gullible do you think I am?"  
  
"Stupid is what you are going to look like if do something against those two. You can so see that they are in love with each other. Did you see that kiss? I guess not. Don't do it. Whatever it is that you are planning just don't do it," said Jilly.  
  
"Just mind your own business Jilly, especially that of your little boyfriend, we don't want him dumping you two days before the wedding, now do we?" said Helena as she walked away from the group.  
  
  
  
NOTE: End OF something…I don't know if this is going to be a regular thing with chapters and stuff…or just the end of it…oh well…just review and let me know if u want more…or if I should just leave it at that…this was initially just supposed to be a kind of fun fic…but since I got so many reviews to continue…there it is… 


	2. ch2

Meeting the Girls Note from: Hey everyone. What do u guys think of my new nick.I got tired of Kat G and am now simply Naca.anyways, I finally felt inspired to write again. I guess its cuz I want to get away from thinking about school.time goes by fast.my beautiful freedom is being taken away again.oh well.Thanks for all the great reviews.and keep them coming.  
  
Helena walked away from her group of friends calculating the moves she would take towards hurting Evelyn, well that is if the masquerade she had shown was true. She smiled to herself thinking of the hottie she would capture under her sexy spell. She knew she could get him. Puhhhhhhleaseeeeee, that nerd had nothing on her. Helena was determined to get her prey. She smiled once again knowing that she would.  
  
The girls stared as Helena walked away.  
  
"I wonder what stupid prank she plans on pulling this time," said Jilly angered by Helena's ways.  
  
"Probably something we don't want to know about. She is such a little bitch. I really don't know why it is that we have stayed being friends with her for so long," said Melissa still staring at the empty space that her friend had left.  
  
"Well, the girl does know how to throw great parties, and she knows all the right people. So at what time should I pick the rest of you up tonight," asked Laura.  
  
"You're going to go to along with her, I should have know."  
  
"What are you talking about? I am not going along with anything. I am just going to the party. Jeez, Jilly you always have to jump to conclusions."  
  
"By going to that stupid party you will be going along with her because you know that she is planning something against Evy."  
  
"Oh, since when have you been so fond of Evy? Weren't you the one who stole her boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh great bring back some ancient history to this, that what like in the 8th grade, and its not like he was actually her boyfriend. They were just study partners. This is the reason why friends should only be kept for a short period of time. Otherwise, all the stupid things you ever do will always come back to haunt you. Anyways, that is not the point. The point is that I am sick of Helena and her childish pranks."  
  
"Don't go along with her pranks, we aren't either. Last chance, are you coming to the party or not?"  
  
"Fine pick me up at 7:30," said Jilly resigned to the fact that friends never change.  
  
"I don't even have to ask you, Melissa. We all know that since Peter will be there, of course so will you."  
  
"OH BUG OFF!!! You're just as much of a bitch as Helena," responded Melissa.  
  
"And you know it!!!" responded Laura with a smile. Thought Laura sometimes followed on Helena's footsteps, the friends knew that if there ever were a choice to be made Helena would be the one to go. She was more devilish while Laura was all talk and no action. The girls continued with their afternoon shopping which would be followed by the crazed action of coordinating an outfit for the festivities ahead.  
  
  
  
While at the other side of town, Rick and Evelyn entered their home.  
  
"Hon, I know you don't wanna talk about it.but.really.THOSE WERE YOUR FRIENDS," said Rick cracking up.  
  
"Oh, yes laugh it up. I never saw any of your friends back in Cairo. Except for that little weasel Benny."  
  
"Sure bring my friends into this. But, seriously how did you ever end up with a group like that. I always imagined you with the smart bunch, and not with," tries to make a feminine voice, " Hey there handsome I know you want me" starts laughing again.  
  
"Shut up! They're not that bad."  
  
Rick continues laughing as his wife is almost fuming with the arrogance that he is using by making fun of her friends. As this continues, Jonathan walks in the room. Rick sees the opportunity to bother him. He walks towards Jonathan.  
  
"Oh I see you're in a good mood tonight"  
  
"Hey there handsome. Do you think I'm sexy," says Rick to his brother in law in his most sexy female voice. Jonathan at this just gives him 'a what the hell are you talking about look'. He looks blankly towards his sister, who seeing his expression begins to crack up along with her husband.  
  
"Ok.what the bloody hell is going on."  
  
"Come on big boy tell me I'm sexy." says Rick combined with laughter.  
  
"Fine.have fun at my expense. You two are a bit too old for those kinds of jokes. And they truly aren't funny."  
  
"Rick, just leave him alone."  
  
"Yeah, you listen to your wife, Ricky." Jonathan headed for the stairs while the couple continued to laugh. He turned back. "Oh I almost forgot, some guy did call Evy today and he said that he thought she was sexy." Then with a devilish smile he turned back on his way to leave. The effects of Rick's joke were now gone. "Nice one, Johnny but its not quite as funny as the face you made a few minutes ago "  
  
"Well it wasn't meant to be a joke. Some of us here are actually mature. He called a couple of minutes before the two of you got here. I think he said his name was Scotty or something. He said he can't wait to see you," said he pointing at Evy, "tonight at Helena's. Now that is strange. Isn't it? That is crazy, Evy you haven't talked to Devilish but sexy Helena since we left for Cairo and now this delusional Scotty thinks he will rekindle something with you at her party."  
  
End of chapter 2 


End file.
